I Will Try To Fix You
by GrrrlOnFire
Summary: An unlikely bond forms between the Mayors daughter and one of the poorest kids in the District when their friend goes to fight in The Games, and Madge is determined to be there for Gale. Oneshot. Underthorne.


_This is for the magnificent Jamey (darlingharbour). I am well aware that most best friends can buy each other Birthday and Christmas presents and the like, but yeah.. transatlanticism and all. It's hard when you're a Brit and your best friend is a Canadian:'( But anyway Jamey, I love you, happy sixteenth birthday and I hope you enjoy my crappy piece of amateur writing, even though this scenario has probably been written at least thirty times._

* * *

><p>"Just under here. There's a gap in the fence." Gale points out, with all the confidence in the world. He does this all the time. I, meek as a mouse, having lived a sheltered life as a Mayors daughter, have never had to risk my life sneaking out of an electric fence in to forbidden land to get food for my family.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe, Gale?" I ask, trying to disguise the obvious panic in my voice. He chuckles slightly.  
>"Of course it's safe, Madge. It's electrified once in a blue moon, I promise" he says and manages to crouch below the gap in the fence like it's second nature. I hesitantly step forward to follow him, feeling slightly more confident knowing that touching it won't kill me, but that wasn't my only worry. We're not supposed to be in the woods. That's why the fence is there.<p>

When I get through the gap in the fence, Gale is already sitting by a tree, plucking out blades of glass with that same distant look in his grey eyes he's had ever since Katniss left for the Capitol. Who can blame him? His best friend is out fighting for her life.

Gale and I hanging out wasn't his idea. I noticed how lonely he was, so I plucked up enough courage to stop him in his tracks one day when he was on his way to the woods, and ask if he wanted to spend some time with me. He was hesitant at first, I've never exactly been his favourite person. I'm the Mayor's daughter. I've never had to take out tesserae and I've lived a relatively easy life, so far. Gale and Katniss are seam kids. In District 12, at least, we're at opposite ends of the social spectrum. Surprisingly, he agreed to it, and we've been spending time together since.

Before today, me and Gale have been wondering around, sitting in each others houses and watching the games together. We rarely speak to each other while doing any of these activities, especially not the latter. We only watch The Games because we're forced to. We go to the square and watch as our friend tries to survive. We just like each others company, and speech isn't necessary.

The other day, we were watching The Games, and Katniss had a very close run in with death when she was stung by Tracker Jackers. Gale grabbed my hand, and that was the most personal encounter we've ever had. I can't explain it, but something about having my hand in mine felt... nice.

I was incredibly surprised when Gale asked me to join him in the woods; Katniss & his place. The place where they spent most of their time together. Just by sitting here, where Katniss would be sitting right now if it weren't for The Games, I feel like I'm intruding. Besides, I'm not Katniss. I can't shoot birds and I don't know which herbs are edible and which are deadly. All's I can do is sit here awkwardly while he hunts.

He hasn't started hunting yet though, he's just... sitting there, in the same position he does every time we spend time together. Eyes set on the ground and arms hugging his knees. You can see just by looking at him that this boy, or man, is broken. I want to grab his hand like he grabbed mine a couple of days a go. I want to hold him and tell him I know everything will be okay, but I'd be lying. Katniss is brave, strong, and a survivor... but how do I know for sure something awful won't happen? He'd never forgive me, if I assured him things were going to be okay, and they weren't.

So we sit there. In silence. Despite what you might think, it's not actually not that bad. Under different circumstances, I'd be enjoying this moment, but I can't. Not when my only friend at school could die at any second. Not when Gale is falling apart. Ten minutes pass, and Gale turns to me and opens his mouth as if he's about to start speaking. He closes it again, then sighs and turns to face the ground again. I can't help but asking him, "What's wrong?"

Silly question. The answer is obvious, and I'm partly expecting him to turn around and say with his usual sarcastic tone, "Oh, y'know, just the usual, my best friend is trapped in a death arena and has a group of bloodthirsty teenagers trailing her", but he doesn't. I'm definitely not expecting what he says next. "Madge, I need you to promise me something."

I'm confused, but I go with it. "Uh.. sure, what is it?"

"If anything happens to Katniss... don't let me do anything stupid, okay? I can't do that to my family. I can't leave them. They need me."

I'm utterly flabbergasted. Gale is talking about suicide. "G-Gale.. I-"

"Forget I said anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Suddenly I know what to say and I stop him. "Gale, Katniss is a fighter, and so are you. Even if something God awful was to happen, I know you'd get through it, somehow. Trust me, okay?" I say, and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Oh, great. Well done, Madge.

Gale takes hold of my hand, for the second time, and leans back and looks up at the sky. I continue with my little speech. "And if you ever feel like doing anything foolish, you know where I am, okay? Mayor Undersee won't mind, I promise" I try to smile, but I can't, but Gale does, and he speaks.

"I haven't been entirely fair to you, Madge. You're an amazing person, I see that now. I'm sorry, and thank you." he says. I blush. I'm just Madge. I'm not a hunter, not a survivor, just a lucky girl who's never had to worry about where her next meal was coming from. I'm nothing special. My name is a variant form of Margaret, and it's meaning is 'pearl'. I am a pearl snug under the sea, my chances of being reaped are pretty low, as I never had to take out extra tesserae. I get almost everything handed to me on a plate.

Nevertheless, I close my eyes and rest my head on Gale's shoulder. He puts an arm around me and we stay there, like that, until we realise it's time to go and watch The Games.


End file.
